


The Reich's Fancy

by August_Aberrant



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Aberrant/pseuds/August_Aberrant
Summary: Germany can't seem to keep his hands to himself around Poland. One way or another, he manages to get him alone and pinned. Poland is hesitant at first, but Germany takes it upon himself to do what he pleases anyway. Lewd activities ensue.
Relationships: Germany & Poland (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Reich's Fancy

Germany arched over Poland, who was laid flat on his back. He held his shoulders down, and his knees were set on either side of his hips. Poland squirmed beneath him, his lithe figure giving little resistance.

“What’s the matter, Poland? Afraid?” Germany asked, exposing his razor-sharp teeth in a mischievous grin. Poland stared up at him with wide eyes, his body trembling.

“M-Maybe we can talk about this? P-Please don’t hurt me.” He squeaked.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to bargain.” He replied. He leaned down, his face only an inch from Poland’s, and their eyes locked. Germany exhaled slowly, his warm breath brushing against his face. A shiver ran up Poland’s spine at the sensation. His protests were hushed, and a pinkish glow appeared on his cheeks. Germany smirked and leaned up, sitting right atop Poland’s lap. As he began to undo the buttons on his black jacket, Poland felt his stomach drop.

“W-Wait! What are you doing?!” He asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Germany replied. Poland’s eyes were locked on him, his gaze tracking his hands as they undid button after button, then finally pulled apart the last one. He pulled his jacket open, revealing his bare body beneath it, then pulled it off completely and tossed it to the side. When he saw how Poland had spaced out looking at him, he grinned in amusement.

“Wakey wakey!” Germany teased, waving a hand in front of Poland’s face. He quickly snapped out of it, blinking and shaking his head.

“I, uh… Sorry.” He said, his voice trailing off. Germany couldn’t help but chuckle.

With a grin, Germany leaned back down, his own cheeks a shade darker. He lowered himself a few inches and pressed his lips against Poland’s neck. He could feel the other male’s body reflexively tense up beneath him, then slowly let up again. He planted a second kiss just below the first, and then another below that. A long and gentle sigh escaped from Poland’s lips, and his eyelids grew droopy.

Germany planted a few more kisses in the same spot, then pulled his mouth from Poland’s neck. Their eyes met again, and slowly, Germany leaned in. As their lips met, both countries’ eyes drifted shut. Poland’s body relaxed and he felt his will to resist melting away, allowing Germany to press his body against his in a tight embrace.

Germany guided the kiss. He slid his tongue between Poland’s lips and into his mouth, pressing against the other male’s tongue. The two exchanged saliva and their tongues wrestled as they explored each other’s mouths.

As the kiss went on, Poland felt a twinge between his legs, and his pants grew a prominent tent. As he squirmed and fidgeted beneath Germany, it brushed against the inside of his leg. Germany smiled into the kiss and shifted his hips, pressing down and grinding firmly against the outline in Poland’s pants. A soft and passionate yet muffled moan escaped from him. As he teased the poor country, Germany found a similar stiffness rising up in his own pants.

Germany reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning back just a bit to stare into Poland’s eyes. A strand of saliva connected their tongues as their mouths hung agape, then broke. The two huffed and panted to regain their lost breath.

“I-I’m still not sure about this...” Poland muttered out between breaths, his voice swaying.

“You know…” Germany replied, a grin stretching back across his lips. “I don’t remember asking for your permission.” Poland went silent, the heat in his cheeks growing.

Germany, with a sultry look on his face, traced a finger down Poland’s shirt, from his chest to his stomach, then even lower, stopping only when he arrived right at the rim of his pants. His heart pounded as he felt Germany tugging at them, and he began to tremble again.

The sensation of Germany teasing him in such a private spot made him squirm. He felt his stomach fluttering, and his entire body tingled with excitement and arousal. Germany shifted himself down so he was on eye level with Poland’s crotch. Poland lowered his gaze, watching intently as Germany undid the button and tugged his pants down to his knees. Only underwear was left to protect his modesty.

Germany placed his hand between Poland’s legs and curled his fingers around his package. He shivered, his toes curling as he let out a whimper of pleasure. Germany’s fingers probed and explored every little detail through the fabric. Poland’s hips bucked gently into the air and he gave a needy whine.

“Mm. Eager, are we?” Germany asked, a smirk on his face. Poland crumpled under the teasing, unable to put together a coherent sentence in response. He felt so embarrassed and exposed; yet at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to resist Germany’s advances. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Germany’s fingers pinching the rim of his underwear. Slowly, he pulled them down to his knees. Poland’s erection sprung up in front of his face, twitching in the cool air. Germany grinned and wrapped his hand around the base of it, giving a gentle but firm squeeze. Poland gasped at the sensation, his legs giving a twitch.

“Ooh. Sensitive down here, hm?” Germany gave a toothy smirk. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge if this is your first time.”

“S-Shut up! It’s not!” Poland protested.

“Aww, I hope I didn’t hit a nerve.”

“Whatever…”

Poland slumped back and broke eye contact, muttering under his breath while trying to ignore the burning redness in his cheeks. Germany snickered at him.

He started off gently pumping Poland’s member, gazing up at the male’s face as his expression changed rapidly. His jaw slackened and his eyes fluttered shut as Germany’s fingers worked up and down his shaft. He sped up, his hand gliding quicker and quicker.

“H-Haaah… Aaah…” Poland shuddered out an exhale, followed by a stifled groan. Already, his member pulsed hard, dribbling a couple drops of pre-cum. Germany paused his strokes and tilted it toward his mouth, allowing him to lean in and lick the droplet that had formed on the tip right off. He ran his tongue over his lips and shot a smug grin up at Poland, who looked away sheepishly.

“Nnf… D-Don’t look at me like that.”

Germany refused to break his stare, now adamant in tormenting his partner. He stopped stroking his cock to plant a lengthy kiss on the underside of it, staring Poland in the face while he did it. He took satisfaction in seeing him break down into a moaning, squirming mess. He shivered and his legs trembled, and he began panting softly as Germany dragged his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. As his tongue crested Poland’s length, he parted his lips and took it into his mouth.

Poland moaned loudly. He tilted his head back, his mouth agape, and he drew breath in and out rapidly. Germany closed his eyes and lowered his head, taking more and more of Poland’s cock in while his tongue lathered the underside. Poland felt his legs wobble, and knew that if he’d been standing he would have fallen by now. Waves of ecstasy rolled through his body and he grit his teeth, producing another pleasured moan every few seconds. Germany pressed down, his lips enveloping nearly to the base. The head of his cock bumped against the roof of his mouth, and he twirled his tongue around it.

“G-Germany…” Poland muttered, his eyes fluttering. He placed a hand on his head and gently guided him. Germany smiled and began bobbing his head, rhythmically sliding Poland’s manhood in and out of his mouth. He placed his hands on Poland’s thighs and closed his eyes, the soft, lewd noises growing louder.

“N-Nnn… I-I’m getting close.” Poland said. He buried his face into his other hand, tongue lolled out beneath it as he panted heavily. Germany could feel the member between his lips throb and pulse in need as he was brought to the edge.

Poland arched his back and let out an effeminate moan. He bucked his hips wildly while pushing down on Germany’s head, his cock pulsing hard while rhythmically spurting ropes of seed into his mouth. He swallowed a mouthful of it and continued sucking, coaxing out every drop he could. Poland was reduced to a squirming, twitching, moaning mess as he emptied his balls.

After the climax tapered off, Germany slid Poland’s cock out of his mouth and licked his lips a few times, then wiped his mouth with his arm. Poland lowered his hand from his face and looked down at Germany. Their eyes met, and Germany gave him an impish smile. Poland’s cheeks glowed bright at the sight, and his softening cock twitched.

“It sounded like you were enjoying yourself, hm?” Germany asked.

“Huff… huff…” Poland panted heavily, then collapsed, limbs outstretched and eyes pointed up at the ceiling. “Y-Yeah…” he muttered sheepishly, “I guess so.” Germany snickered at his tepid reply and stuck his tongue out at him.

Germany crawled back up from between Poland’s legs and smiled. He wrapped his arms around him, embracing him tight. After a few seconds, Germany rolled off and laid on his back beside him. He stretched an arm around Poland’s shoulders, the other relaxed behind his own head. Poland’s breath slowed as the excitement and arousal melted into exhaustion. He leaned into Germany’s arms and he pulled him close, planting a kiss on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to the Countryhumans fandom, and especially new to making content for it. But I fell in love with it as soon as I saw all the art and stories, and it inspired me to make something of my own! :3
> 
> So! After a good 3-4 years of not posting any stories online, and months since I've written anything at all, this is what I decided to do to break my hiatus. Nothing too long, just a one shot smut-fic.
> 
> Also, I've never posted on AO3, so hopefully there's an audience for this kind of thing here and I didn't screw up the formatting. ouo Thinking about posting on Wattpad too, so you might see me over there under the same name.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
